Tricky Treat
by Miss Evil Muffins
Summary: This Halloween, Komaeda decides to test his luck. KomaMiki
1. Chapter 1

Tricky Treat

Note: This is a regular high school student AU. Everyone still has a SHSL, but don't think too hard about the setting

* * *

This really was a larger insect than last time. It probably tasted worse too.

"So are you gonna eat it or what?" taunted a blond girl who had on so much make up that it appeared as if Halloween had come a few days early.

"Of course!" Mikan Tsumiki smiled as she picked up the creature. It wriggled it's antennae pleadingly.

Just as the purple haired girl opened wide to end the squirmy little soul, a twig snapped when someone else joined the two girls behind the school.

"H-hello." Tsumiki greeted her classmate Nagito Komaeda.

The blond girl just wrinkled her nose in disgust. "What do you want, freak?"

Komaeda eyed the creature caught between Tsumiki's fingers. The thing had too many eyes for its own good. "I was just thinking that I need to speak with Tsumiki-san alone for a minute. I'm sure you don't mind," he smiled charmingly.

Without waiting for reply from Tsumiki's 'friend', the boy grabbed the wrist attached to the hand that was griping the bug, causing Tsumiki to unintentionally allow it fly to freedom. Before she knew it, Tsumiki found herself swept away around to the front lawn of the building.

"You didn't need to do that. She was just having fun." Tsumiki chose to study the ground as she spoke, instead of the face of her brave knight. "They really don't taste so bad, you know?" she said with a smile, finally looking up. "I just pretend they're like gummy worms-"

"My math homework blew away a few minutes ago. While I was looking for it, I found you being bullied instead. It's pretty obvious that this was my good luck at work." He considered for a moment. "What are your plans for Halloween?"

The holiday happened to be falling on a Sunday this year. What perfect luck.

"I was going to spend time with my friends… They wanted to write spooky messages on my face. It should be fun!"

"Would you mind hanging out with me instead? I mean, I know I'm not much fun, but maybe we could see a movie. I won't doodle on you at least."

"Oh, but you could if you wanted to! I'm told it's very entertaining."

After some convincing, Tsumiki finally agreed to make up an excuse for her friends and join Komaeda for a movie. She had to admit that despite the fact that Komaeda seemed to think no one could ever actually enjoy spending time with him, his company was preferable over that of people who's attention she had to work so hard to gain. After all, he spoke to her all on his own. She didn't even have to eat the bug!

Three days later, Sunday the 31st crept up and brought a dense cloud cover with it, much like a gift from Grandma that was nice but not really. As Tsumiki stepped off the bus at the stop in front of the theater, she was surprised to see Komaeda already waiting. Not only waiting, but standing directly in the one beam of light that the clouds had over looked covering in their haste to arrive. The boy appeared to be a green trench-coated being from heaven, two tickets held in his hand like in a cheesy TV commercial.

Komaeda gave a little wave when he spotted her.

"Uwaa! You really showed up!" Beaming, Tsumiki trotted over to the boy.

Komaeda laughed "Of course! Why would you think that I wouldn't?"

"B-because… I know you were just trying to be nice because you don't like the things I let my friends do to me. So I thought maybe it would've been enough for you if you were just able to get me away from them. I am glad that you did show up! I've never been to a movie with anyone else before. I imagine if I went with my friends, they'd have me eat gum off the seats or something. Oh, not that I wouldn't do that for you if you asked! Just say the word, I'm ready for anything!" Tsumiki was still smiling cheerfully.

"Tsumiki-san, I really do want to spend some time with you. I thought that I would like to try and make you happy. You don't need to do anything today. It's okay. I know that I'm trash and there are a million other people that you would have a better time with, but I'm going to try my best. So you try your best to relax, okay?"

"Yes, of course! So what kind of movie are we seeing?"

"Since it's Halloween, I thought horror would be fun." Komaeda handed Tsumiki her ticket. It read 'Zombie Party IV'.

The theater was crowded as expected considering the day, but the two were able to secure seats near the front.

"Hehe! Look at that zombie! He's so cute! He's wearing a little party hat!" The movie was only twenty minutes in, but Tsumiki seemed to be enjoying herself quite a bit. In fact, Komaeda couldn't recall seeing her so amused. In fact, that zombie just spit out the birthday boy's eyeball. In fact, Komaeda decided that it was definitely time to make a popcorn run.

Tsumiki seemed so timid, he really hadn't expected her to enjoy the movie at all. He had had visions of holding her hand and comforting her at the scary parts. Now that he thought about it, she was a nurse and had probably seen worse than those zombies had to offer. Komaeda, however, had a vague feeling that the contents of his stomach were requesting to exit upward. Perhaps popcorn was not the answer right now after all.

Komaeda vacated the concession line and tucked himself against a wall between two posters. A rather short boy in a suit passed by, followed by a somewhat tall girl with pigtails and glasses. He recognized the two from his class, but they were too caught up in conversation to notice him in return.

"Young Master, I think we should go home. The movie is clearly upsetting you," suggested Pekoyama.

"I'm not upset! Those zombies are so stupid-looking! Who would ever be upset? …But you're right. We should go home. What if someone left the… stove on. Right, the stove. Let's check on it. "

The two walked nearer to the exit, then paused again. Kuzuryuu turned to face his companion.

"C-can you hold my hand? …It's cold! My hand is cold; I'm not scared." He was very red.

Pekoyama smiled gently as the two exited hand in hand.

_It must be nice to be so close to someone, _Komaeda thought. Even with his super good luck, how great would the preceding misfortune have to be in order to grant him something like that?

Tsumiki always looked so morose during class. The only time she could be seen smiling was when she was being picked on. At first Komaeda thought that it wasn't his problem. Tsumiki was Super High School Level after all. She was better than anyone else in her field and could surely take care of herself.

Komaeda had always thought his talent of Good Luck was pretty insignificant. If he were to compare himself to Tsumiki, for example, he would have to say that her skill was pretty amazing. She could heal the body, give life as it were. Not only that, but she had gained the talent through hard work and dedication; she wasn't born with it. Unlike himself, who had his talent built-in, like some sort of spoiled prince who never had to lift a finger for his title.

Nevertheless, on that afternoon three days ago, he thought that perhaps he could use this skill to help someone. If he wished to make this girl happy for a day, his luck should grant it.

"Is everything okay? You were gone for a long time. If your stomach is upset, I have some medicine…" Tsumiki began to open up her purse as Komaeda settled back into his seat.

"No, no. I'm fine. Line was a little long, that's all," he spoke softly so as not upset any other movie-goers as he handed the girl a large tub of the salty snack.

He had gone back to get the popcorn after all. Even though had lost his appetite, maybe Tsumiki would still enjoy it.

However, she handed the tub back to him.

"You don't want it?" he asked, confused.

"Huh? What!? It's all for me!?" Tsumiki's eyes widened as Komaeda passed the bucket back.

An angry _shush_ was heard from the seat behind her. She reddened again began to fidget. She said in a quieter voice, "Thank you so much! This is the first time someone's given me food that wasn't moldy or an insect. Are you sure you don't want some? You paid for it, so you should probably have half... " She continued to study the snack with uncertainty.

Komaeda reached over and took a kernel, but rather than put it in his own mouth, he instead pressed it to the girl's lips. "It's for you. All of it. You can toss out what you don't eat, but I wanted to make sure that you could have as much as you wanted."

Tsumiki opened her mouth, either to protest more or thank him, but the boy continued pressing on the kernel, which traveled a little bit farther than planned. Tsumiki began to cough spectacularly. _Oh crap._ Where was his luck now? If he were in some sort of video game where the goal was to kill your classmate, this would be fantastic. However, the goal of today's 'game' was to make this girl happy. Her coughing was now settling into heavy breathing. Now relieved that his date was not in fact dying, he did the only thing he could think to do to comfort her. He wriggled out of his favorite coat and swathed her in it. The result reminded him of a small, sad vampire in a cloak. The effect was so adorable that the boy felt the need to rest his eyes instead on the movie screen. A car could seen plowing through a mob of the undead; limbs were soaring about with wild abandon. Komaeda could feel his face turning the same color as the coat he had taken off.

Then suddenly, his vision turned the color of the coat as well. He fought the fabric off from his head.

"No, keep it on! It's okay, you don't have to watch the movie if it scares you."

He stared in disbelief at the girl who had just tossed a jacket over his head. He had wanted to make her happy today, but instead Nagito Komaeda found himself happier than he had been in a long time.

* * *

There will be one more chapter after this. Happy early Halloween! Stay spoopy!


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Sorry this took so long! I'm still pretty new at ficcing so it takes me a long time to get ideas that I'm happy with.

Now, I realise that in the actual game, Komaeda has said that the he has no problem with horror movies, but I figure since this is an AU, I'm allowed some wiggle room. :) Hope you enjoy this final chapter!

* * *

"Where are we going next?" Tsumiki inquired. The movie had let out and it was now late afternoon. Komaeda had made it through the rest of the movie without needing the coat over his head. He was quite proud.

"I was planning on letting my luck take care of it. Do you mind if we just walk for a little while? I'm sure we'll find something."

"I…I could just go home. You don't need to do anything else for me. I already had such a nice time at the movie."

"Tsumiki-san," Komaeda ceased walking and reached for the girl's bandaged hand. "I am so glad that I could make you happy. I can't recall my luck ever helping someone before. Thank you, for letting me do all this for you, but if you'll allow me some selfishness, I'd like very much if this day could last a bit longer."

"Komaeda-san…" Tsumiki's eyes began to glisten at the edges. "I really can't thank you enough for doing this for me. I really can't remember anyone ever being so nice to me before. I always…used to feel like I was living my life in a glass box. It was as if the glass was one-way. I could see out, see everyone happily enjoying life with people they care about, but no one could see in. No one could ever find me in that box."

"Hm, I see." Komaeda began to absentmindedly rub his thumb along the bandage as he spoke. "For me, I always felt slimy. Like I was covered in a thick layer of ooze while everyone around me was clean."

Tsumiki wondered if that was why Komaeda was always so fastidious.

At that moment, the door to the shop they were standing in front of opened and Tsumiki's chest was suddenly overly acquainted with a kitty backpack.

Komaeda realised only too late that he was still clasping Tsumiki's hand, as the two of them traveled to meet the cement of the sidewalk.

The boy noted that Tsumiki's behind was quite cushy as his own bottom was now planted on the sidewalk with Tsumiki sitting on his lap_. How is this even possible? Didn't she go down first?_ He wondered if Tsumiki had some kind of special luck herself, only her's involved improbable ways to fall.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the owner of the backpack turned around to reveal herself as their classmate, Nanami. She reached out a hand to Tsumiki. "I didn't know you two were so close. That's so nice."

Komaeda awkwardly tried to help Tsumiki up from behind as Nanami pulled from the front. It ended up turning into a rather pathetic limp hold around her waist. Tsumiki was plumper than one would expect.

"Halloween seemed good a time as any to try to something new." Komaeda smiled, letting go his limp hold on the young nurse.

"That sounds really nice. Anyway, are you here to pick up a copy of Zombie Extravaganza 7 too?"

_Zombie…? _Komaeda looked up at the sign on the shop. It read 'Gamer Land'.

"Oh um….zombies are…" Tsumiki glanced at Komaeda.

"I see…. What about Animal Crossing? Pokémon?"

* * *

"Are you sure that's even legal, Tom Nook?" Komaeda asked the tiny screen dubiously.

"That does seem like a pretty expensive loan…." Tsumiki frowned as she turned the small gaming system toward herself.

Nanami had declared that it was practically criminal that the two hadn't even played such famous game franchises, so she insisted on lending a spare 3DS to Tsumiki. The plum-haired girl had tried to refuse and explain about her clumsiness, but Komaeda assured her that his luck should cancel that out and between the two of them, they could surely keep the game system from harm.

The two now sat side by side in a café that was festively decorated for Halloween, playing Animal Crossing while waiting.

"May I take your order?" asked a cloaked waitress through plastic fangs.

"Um…what are you getting, Komaeda-san?"

"We'll have two chocolate crepes, please."

The waitress thanked them for the order and left.

"I hope you don't mind me choosing for you."

"Not at all! I always go to these places by myself so I usually just get a coffee."

"My parents took me to one once and we got crepes. It was so many years ago, but I think it was really good…"

The video game session continued as they waited.

"Oh! You can buy a little Halloween costume for your avatar! I want to make her a nurse….wow that's expensive."

"How about I take the game home and keep trying to earn bells so you can get it faster? My luck should make it happen in no time." To emphasize the point, he dug up a bag of gold.

"You really don't have to…"

At that moment something sailed though the air, like a liquid blue bird, and splashed onto Tsumiki's lap creating a fantastic azure stain.

"I am so sorry, Miss!" the waitress had tripped on a small child that was running amok, terrorizing the masses in the café, as they are quite prone to do.

"Oh no, no! It was probably me. I'm sure I had my foot sticking out in the aisle!" Tsumiki wailed as she made no attempt to blot herself.

The waitress left after apologizing once more and promising to bring their food right away.

"Let me help you with that." Komaeda could no longer stand to see Tsumiki's skirt dripping on the floor, like a cotton leaky faucet. He grabbed some napkins and knelt down on the floor by her side.

"Um…I could just take my skirt off, if that would make it easier for you…"

"That's really okay. Please don't." The stain was already becoming lighter as he dabbed it.

The food finally arrived and even included free sodas to make up for the accident.

"Oh grape! My favorite!" Tsumiki happily inserted her straw.

Komaeda smiled knowingly.

"I…don't think it was your luck that gave me the flavor I wanted. I think maybe some times, things just happen by chance. You probably aren't controlling the entire world. That was probably the flavor they have the most of, or maybe it was going to expire first. Maybe…"

Komaeda considered this as they ate.

* * *

"Those crepes were amazing…" Tsumiki mused as they walked. She then began to gradually slow down. Komaeda turned to see what was wrong. Tsumiki was studying the pavement as her mouth tugged down at the corners.

"Oh no. Of course being near trash like me would make anyone cry. What was I thinking? I'm so sorry. I'll find you a cab so you can get away from me…"

"No one's ever been so nice to me before!" Tsumiki blubbered. "I'm so happy!" She was all-out sobbing now. So much liquid was pouring from her eyes that Komaeda thought surely he would be washed away to a caucus race. Thankfully, upon further inspection, he was satisfied that there were not any dodo birds nearby.

Komaeda sighed. "Is that all?"

"Are you really sure I don't owe you anything? I could still take my skirt off…" Tsumiki fidgeted with her still damp hem.

"No, it's really okay. Really. How about if I ever get sick, you can treat me?"

"Of course! I'll give you lots of shots. So many shots…. Eh heh." Tsumiki instantly brightened up.

The two had left the café after finishing their desert and were now stopping in front of a cosplay shop. The sign in the window told of a Halloween special sale. The creator of the sign clearly had trouble with English, as Komaeda could not remember ever seeing to the word 'spoopy' before. It gave him a chuckle.

"Pick out anything you like." He said to his companion.

"A-are you sure!?"

"Of course. If I hadn't taken you to the café, your skirt wouldn't have gotten ruined, so let me make it up to you. Besides, what guy wouldn't be happy to spend time with a girl in a cute costume?"

Tsumiki browsed for a bit before choosing a frilly witch costume.

"I thought you would have gone for the nurse costume." Komaeda said after they left the shop.

"Because I am a nurse, silly. It wouldn't be much of a costume."

The pair eventually settled down on a park bench.

"Aren't you going to put it on?" Komaeda asked.

Tsumiki began to unbutton her blouse.

"No! No, um how about over your clothes?"

Tsumiki did as requested. The effect was splendid, just like a magical witch girl from an anime.

"You are adorable, Tsumiki-san." Komaeda muttered then became quiet.

Tsumiki felt conflicted, but she allowed her concern to outweigh her joy at the comment. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no. It's the opposite, actually." He smiled. "I'm trying to figure out why nothing bad has happened. Everything good that's ever happened in my life has been preceded by something terrible. I'm so happy today, and everything's gone so well, yet there hasn't been an incident. This can't be right."

Tsumiki turned thoughtful as well. "I think…it is right. I think that maybe…and I could be wrong…I'm always wrong…. But maybe it's because of me? I don't think your luck had anything do with me today. I think that the day just happened to go well for me and that made you happy. I chose to go with you and I've been acting of my own will this entire time. I don't mean to make this all about me…of course…"

"I think I see what you're saying. Thank you, Tsumiki-san. I suppose we'll just have to keep spending time together, then."

Lips brushed Tsumiki's cheek. "Happy Halloween," They whispered.

"W-was that the t-trick or the treat?" Tsumiki bravely attempted to keep it together.

"Both?"

_The end _

* * *

Thank you to everyone who's supported my Komamiki stories so far! My next one will take place back on the island in be closer in tone to my previous story, Melancholy Breakfast.

My birthday is on the 27th, so the best present you guys could give me is to enjoy this story! Maybe review or fave as well? ;)

Happy Halloween!


End file.
